fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Way That You Do
thumb|400px Das wird eine ff über Karo,Julia ,Mia , Mel ,Franzi , Kathi , Emi , Roblex ;) , Leah und mich .Als neben rolle werden noch Luna und Nick vorkommen ;) Usere Eltern sind die ehemaligen Mitglieder des Glee Clubs und es werden dunkle Geheimnise gelüftet Lg Tascha Erster Schultag Natascha's sicht "Hey Prinzessin aufstehen !" Ich machte meine Augen auf und sah Jeff vor mir sitzen "Ich will nicht !" er strubelte durch meine Haare "Na will sie nicht aufstehen ?" hörte ich die stimme von Nick "Du kennst sie doch , sie ist ein Morgenmuffel !" Jeff stand auf und gab Nick einen Kuss .Ich sollte sie mit ihren namen ansprechen weil sie sonst beide zu verwirt währen ."Ich mach ja schon !" ich schlug meine Decke weg und schlufte ins Bad . Mel's sicht Ich wurde von meinem Etzenden wecker geweckt "boah ne ey ! Noch 5 Minuten !" doch schon flog meine Tür auf "Mel mach jetzt mal hinne sonst krigst du ärger von Dad !" "ROBIN RAUS !" ich hob mein kissen hoch und schmiss es nach ihm "wow is ja schon gut ,du kommst ja zu spät " ich stand auf und zog mir meine Puschen an "Mach hinne ich muss auch noch ins Bad !" "Du nervst !" ich schaute ihn an und er grinste nur bereit "Dafür bin ich da schwesterchen !" Mia's sicht Ich war so nervös und konnte nicht schlafen und lief schon ab 5 Uhr Mogrents rum was meine Eltern schlicht weg verrückt machte . "Mia schatz setzt dich doch bitte !" Mom sah mich hoffnungs voll an ich setzte mich auf den stuhl und trank ein glas Milch .Ich war schon Fertig für die neue Schule und als es entlich seiben war sah ich Dad hofnungs voll an "Will bring sie zur Schule , sonst platzt sie noch !" Als Dad mich zur Schule brachte . Mir viel dirreckt ein Mädchen mit braunen haaren und locken die sich mit einem Jugen strit der anscheinent ihr Bruder war . Als wir in unserer Klasse waren las der Leher die anwesenheits liste vor "Natascha Duval - Sterling ?" ein mädchen mit Bloden lochen streckt ihren Arm in die höhe "Mel Hummel - Anderson ?" das Mädchen von vorhin hob ihren finger "Mia Schuster ?" ich regte meinen Amr in die höhe"Kathi Cohang-Chang ?" ein mädchen mit braunen haaren meldete sich . natascha schaute mich grinsend an "Emi Hummel -Hudson Berry ?" Der leher sah das Mädchen mit den braunenhaaren an "Besteht zwischen dir und Mel eine familiere Ferbinfung "Ihr Vater is mein Onkel !" sagte Mel locker "Leah Lopez ?" ein Mädchen mit Schlechten Rotgefärbten Haaren zeigte auf , der Leher klatschte in die Hände und sah uns erwartungs von an "Okay , Ich bin Matthias , ich sag euch meinen nachnamen nicht weil ihr mich sonst mit ihm ansprecht und ich mich dan so alt fühle ! Ihr dürft euch jetzt für den rest der Schulzeit kennen lernen " Natascha's sicht Ich sas neben Mel und fing man konnte mit ihr echt gut reden "Sagmal hast du nen Freund ?" okay mit so einer Frage hätt ich nicht gerechnet "äh nein du ?" "Nop , aber ich steh eh mehr auf Mädchen glaub ich !" ich nickte und sie hohlte ihr Handy raus und als hintergrund hatte Ross Lynch "OH GOTT ROSS !" ich hihlt mir die Hand vor den Mund und einige Jungs schauten mich doof an "Du kennst Ross ?" "Ja klar , ich liebe ihn !" "Ja jemand der mich versteht !" Mel und ich unterhihllten uns eine weile und wir hatten viel gemeinsam . Ein Junge am Tisch neben uns stand auf und dan hörte man nur noch ein Mädchen kreischen und die Jungs lachen Mel und ich drehten uns um und sahen wie Natalie oder wie auch immer sie hies ein slushie aus dem mit schminke zugekleisterten geschicht lief .Mel und ich kriegten uns nicht mehr ein vor lachen und Leah viel lachend vom Stuhl "Leah is gut !" sagte ich als ich mich wieder bruigt hatte "Du kennst sie ?" Leah setzte sich wieder hin und nickte "Ich war in der Junior High schon mit ihr in einer Klasse ne Tascha ?" Ich nickte und mel lächelte mich an .Als es zur Pause klingelte kam der Bruder von Leah zu ihr "Alex was wilstn du hier ?" Er lächelte mich an "Hey Natascha , Was darf ich nicht meine kleine schwester ärgern ?" Mel fing an zu lachen und Alex guckte nur doof "Oh nein wenn man vom teufel redet !" Mel zog mich vor sie "Mel ich hab dich gesehen !" Mel stöhnte genervt auf. Mel's sicht Ich sah Robins blick und wuste das er Alex mochte .Schon echt gruselig was ich alles an seinem Blick erkennen konnte .Als ich zu Alex sah wunderte mich das den Alex hatte den gleichen schrägen blick drauf , ach du scheiße die währen aber ein echt süsses paar .Robin schüttelte den Kopf und kam zu mir "Hey hast du schon ne AG augewählt ?" ich schüttelte den Kopf und Robin schaute fragent in die Runde die einzige die nickte war Natascha "Welche ?" fragte Leah neugirig "Den Glee Club ... meine Väter sagen ich kann gut singen ,was ich nicht so glaube ..." Mein unterkiefer war runtergeklappt "DU ... Väter ?" Robin borte mir seinen Elenbogen in meine Rippen "Ja äh Nick und Jeff Duval - Sterling ... wiso ?" "Äh warte mal ehemalige Warblers ?" ich schaute Robin fragent an und er winkte ab "Ja ... warum ?" Natascha sah verstört aus genau wie ich und Robin lachte nur "Unsere Väter waren auf der selben Schule !" platze Robin raus und Nataschas unsierer Gesichts ausdruck wurde zu einem Lächeln "Meine Eltern waren hier auf der Schule im Glee CLub und die waren alle voll die Loser sagt meine Mom !" ich drehte mich zu Leah ." Mein Väter waren hier auf der Schule hinterher im Glee Club und sie fanden es toll !" protestierte ich und Robin wuschelte durch meine Haare "Ich geh dan mal kleine ich hab Mrs. Höffer und sie hasst es wenn man zu spät zu kommt !" Alex sah Robin perplex an "Du hast nicht jetzt auch Musik als leisungs fach bei ihr oder ?" Robin nickte und auf den Gesichtern von den beiden kam ein lächeln "Dan loss verzieh dich !" Robin's sicht ( Diese Szene entspricht denk ich mal nicht der realität aber die bezihung schon ) Als ich mit Alex zu Musik ging konnt ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm lassen ,er war einfach umwerfend .Als wir um eine ecke gingen zog Alex mich zu sich , wir waren schon seit ungefair 2 jahren in einer klasse und ich hatte schon länger gefühle für ihn "Robin irgentwas ist mit dir ?" er stand so nah vor mir das ich schwer schlucken musste . Ich wusste das er auch schwul war aber ich wusste nicht ob ich überhaubt sein Typ war "Alex ich ... ich liebe dich !" Alex lehte beide seine Hände an die Wand neben mir "Ich dich auch " flüsterte Alex und küsste mich ."Hast du heute nach der Schule zeit ?" fragte Alex als wir zu Musik gingen "Ja klar ,Mel wird auch nicht nerven die ist mit Emi und Franzi in *Freunde mit Gewissen Vorzügen * ich hab sturmfrei " Alex lächelte . Roblex ♥ Mel's sicht Ich wollte eigentlich mit Emi und meiner süssen Franzi ins KIno aber dan lässt so ne tussi an der kasse natürlich die Cola fallen und meine Weiße hose ist versaut .Franzi fuhr mich nach Hause dammit ich mich umziehen konnte und danach würd ich bei ihr pennen .Ich wollt Robin bescheid sagen aber als ich in sein Zimmer kam war das kein so toller moment "OH MEIN GOTT ROBIN SCHLIES DAN WENIGSTENS AB !" ich hihlt mir meine Hand vor die Augen und konnte mir vorstellen das Alex und Robin jetzt knallrot anliefen "Mel ich dachte du wäst im Kino !" ich drehte mich und und starte in den Flur wo lächelnd Franzi stand und Emi sah aus als hätte sie keine Ahnung "Seid wan leuft das bitte schön ?" Emi schiens zu verstehen und fing an zu lachen "Man seit heute und warum bist du nicht im Kino ? So kannst mich wieder angucken !" "Nein ich bleib so stehen . Da war ne schrulle die die Cola über meine Hose Kippen musste ..." Ich hörte wie Robin an mir vorbei ging und schaute ihn an "Du hattest die weiße an oder ? Ich versuchs gleich rauszukriegen !" " Ich wollt nur sagen das ich bei Franzi übernachte . Hab dich lieb und stell keine scheiße an Dad wird sonst wütend " Er gab mir einen kuss und ging dan ins Bad "Bye Alex !" sagte ich und ging zu Franzi . Natascha's sicht Ich sas mit mienen Dad's auf der Couch und wir guckten *Once apoll the Time* "Süsse wie war eigentlich die Schule ?" ich stralte Nick an "hihi das war lustig ,die Väter von Mel und Robin waren mal mit euch beiden auf einer Schule !" Jeff sah mich verwirt an "Wer den ?" "Hummel-Anderson !" antwortete ich und meine Väter grinsten "Ich wuste garnicht das Kurt und Blaine Kinderhaben !" ich kuschelte mich an meinen Dad als meine Handy klingelte "Hey kleine , Mittwoch ist der einstiegs Ball . Kauf die schonmal ein schönes kleid ;) Hdl Mel :*"Ich legte meine Handy weg und stralte meine Väter an "Was ist los ?" fragte Nick und ich klatschte in meine Hände "BALL !" quickte ich und Jeff nahm mich in den Arm wir besorgen morgen ein schönes Kleid . Ich ging relatif früh schlafen und am nächten tag war glee Club "Morgen Ihr Hübschen !" ertönte es . Eine leherin mit Langen Blonden Haaren stand vor uns "Ich bin Mrs. Hollydays und eure Glee Club leiterin ..." sie sah zu einem Jungen in der letzten reie "Evan hör auf die Hübsche Blondiene in der ersten Reihe anzustarren " ich schaute mich um und ich war die einzige und wurde dirreckt rot . Wir performten von Demi Lovato "Aftershock " wo ich zu meinen großen entsetzten von einer brünette die haubtstimme überlassen kriegte . Danach performten die Jungs "illusion " aus Austin & Ally und der Junge der sich als Evan herrausstellte war wirklich süss . Als ich nach der Stunde gehen wollte kam Evan auf mich zu "Hey , Bald ist ja der Ball und ich weiß wir haben noch nicht miteinendergeredet aber willst du mir mir hingehen ?" ich nickte und ging weiter ich sah noch im Augenwinkel wie er vor freude in die Luft sprang und ging Grinsend weiter . Der Ball , Disaster oder Wunderbar ? ''Mel's sicht '' Julia's klaied.jpg|Julia's Kleid Mel's kleid.jpg|Mel's Kleid Mein kleid.jpg|Mein Kleid Leah's kleid.jpg|Leah's Klied KuLBild13-375500.jpg|Mia's Kleid Kathi's kleid.jpg|Kathi's Kleid Karos kleid.jpg|Karo's Kleid Franzis kleid.jpg|Franzi's kleid Emi's kleid.jpg|Emi's Kleid Ariana's KLeid.jpeg|Ariana's Kleid Franzi hatte mich am Tag vor dem Ball gefragt ob wir zusammen Hingehen würden und ich sagte selbstverständlich ja . Robin hatte mir voller Stolz gesagt das Alex ihn eingeladen hatte und er ja gesagt hatte . Franzi würde mich abhohlen und wir würden zusammen zum Ball fahren . Als sie mich abhohlte wurde ich fast von ihrem wunderschönen kleid umgerissen "Wow,Ich bin Weg !" rief ich nochmal meinen Vätern zu und wir machten uns auf den weg zum Ball .Als wir ankamen sah ich Natascha mit einem Blonden Jungen am eingang stehen sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm "Deine verbredung ?" ich ruckte mit dem kopf zum Jungen und sie nickte nur "Wo hast du deinen Bruder gelassen?" "Der is zu Alex gefahren um ihn abzuhohlen !" Natascha griste mich an und zusammen gingen wir rein .Als ich meinen Bruder mit Alex entdeckte und er mich auch stralten wir beide . Als dann als die Party voll im gange war Jar of Hearts lied geschah das unglück . Mir lief eine süsse und klebriege masse aus meinem Gesicht , ich hörte von weitem nochjemanden aufschreien als ich mich umdrehte sah ich das es Robin gewesen war . Robin rannte raus "ROBIN !" hörte ich noch Alex schrein und sah dann in das Gesicht von 3 mir sehr bekannten leuten "hahah fängt der homo dirreckt an zu flennen " nick kam grad erst dazu "na das hat die kleine schlampe hier verdint " meinten mia und luna "Komm !" Natascha stand hintermir und zog mich raus . Ich hörte noch wie Franzi anfing die 3 zusammen zu schreien . "Wir waschen dir erstmal diese Scheiße aum Gesicht !" ich schlchte mir über die Lippen "Himmber nicht schlecht !" Tascha find an zu lachen und sie half mir die scheiße aus meinem Gesicht zu krigen . ''Robin's sicht '' Ich wurde aufgehalte als Alex mich zu ihm zog und mich in den Arm nahm "Ich wuste es war keine gute idee " schluchtzte ich . "jetzt schmekst du aber gut !" sagte Alex und im nächsten moment küsste er mich , als wir uns von eineander lösten lächelte er mich an "Erdbeere , schmekt gut ! Aber jetzt machen wir dir den müss aus dem Gesicht und feiern weiter !" ich nickte und Alex half mir den slushie aus meinem Gesicht zu krigen ( ihr könnt auch ruig zweideutig denken !) ''Franzi's sicht '' Wir waren mitllerweile immer mehr leute geworden . "Lass gefälligst mel in ruhe du eingebildeste Zicke !" beschwärte sich Leah "Und du kleiner pisser läst gefälligst die beiden in ruhe ja ?" sagte ein mädchen was ich nicht kannte jetzt kam auch Emi wütend angestürmt hohlte auf und scheuerte Mia eine "LASS MEL IN RUHE ODER DU FÄNGST DIR NOCHMAL EINE !" jetzt kam noch recht großes Mädchen dazu und stämmt ihre Hände in die seite "Was ist euer problem ?" Nick,Mia und Luna waren mitlerweile in dich gesunken . Mel kam mit zwei mädchen an ihrer seite rein "Julia nein !" mel wollte sie festhalten doch das mädchen was sich als Julia raustellte stürmte auf Nick zu " Du kleiner erbärmlicher ...!" Nick sank ich sich zusammen den Julia war um einiges größer "Julia las gut sein !" meldete sich wieder das größere Mädchen "Lia ,Karo,Franzi,Emi,Leah danke !" Mel sah mich traurig an . Ariana aus meiner klasse kam auf uns zu und stellte sich vor Luna "Hör mir mal zu du kleines Miststück , wenn du nicht auf der stelle deine dreckigen Finger von Robin lässt geh ich zu unserem LIeben Direx und du fliegst ! Kapisch ?" Nick stellte sich vor Luna und nahm ihre Hand "Halt die Fresse du eingeblidete Kuh " Ariana zog die Augenbrauen hoch und von hinten schlug jemand Nick mitten ins Gesicht ,ich drehte mich um und dort stand Ariana's freund Shayn und sah sehr sauer aus "Sag noch einmal was gegen meine Freundin und ich kann für nix garantieren !" Ariana drehte sich um und gab ihm einen kuss. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:+12